


Alicorn Tradition

by Omegathyst



Series: Prodigy Pussy [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blowjobs, Casual Sex, F/F, Futanari, Gender Dysphoria, Hermaphrodites, Hidden Feelings, Impregnation, Knocking Up Commoners, Lesbian Sex, Main Storyline, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Traditions, Trans Female Character, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, alicorns, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Twilight gains several new body parts upon becoming an alicorn, and the other Princesses introduce her to the Alicorn Tradition: where the new alicorn has to sleep with a common mare to assert their new position as royalty.Also known as the alternative story to how Wind Spirit was conceived.





	1. Celestia Says Trans Rights

The parade for Twilight's coronation was over, but the party had just begun.

Many ponies, most with nothing better to do, stayed in the Canterlot Castle and drank to their hearts’ content. Twilight, was even more nervous than before as she maneuvered around the ponies that were staring at her. Was it her wings? Her crown?

The big swinging new body part between her legs?

She had yet to speak to her former teacher about it, but Celestia had to know. This is something that every alicorn has, right? What if she turned her into a _**boy?**_

_Breathe, Twilight, breathe. Ponies go through gender changes all the time...but it’s always with their consent! Fuck! What does a pony do when a sex change is dropped on them like an ice bucket?! Did Shining Armor know that Cadance had a dick when he married her? Is my brother still straight? I thought I was only gay one in the family! Wait. **Am I still gay????**_

“Princess, are you alright?”

“Oh, our wonderful new Princess is just a little dehydrated. That’s all.” Celestia appeared on her student’s right, concealing her from the staring patrons with her swan-like wing. “Come, Twilight. The four of us have a lot to talk about.”

“F-F-Four?” Twilight stuttered.

“Don’t worry, Twi. We just want to explain some of your _changes_ to you, so you’re a little less overwhelmed.” Celestia cooed in Twilight’s ear. “I do apologize, I should’ve done it sooner, but we were so excited to hold a coronation for you. Me and Luna had been planning it for _months!”_

“Am I a stallion now?” Twilight blurted.

“Depends, do you feel like one?”

“No…”

“Then you are not one. With magic and genitals changing constantly, gender has always remained a concept of the mind for us.” Celestia explained. “Take Cadance, for example. Even before she got her precious pink puss, she had felt like a true mare for a long time. Not even her parents could protest my decision to fulfill her desires for her ideal image.”

“Cadence was a _colt?”_ Twilight gasped, not too loudly.

“Well, technically yes.” Celestia shrugged. “I’d like to think that biology gave her the wrong deck of cards, and magic fixed it. Did you know that her coat wasn’t even pink? Poor thing wanted that kind of fur so badly, but she didn’t have enough bits.”

“So you made her into an alicorn?” Twilight asked.

“Oh goodness no! Not at that point anyways.” Celestia lifted her wing onto Twilight’s back. “She was a student at my school when I made her fur pink and mane long. And once she had proved herself worthy of being the Princess of Love, I had finished the transformation and made her an alicorn at the same time.”

“That’s a great story.” Twilight smiled. “Why didn’t I know about this before? Is it a secret?”

“No, it was talked about a lot for a long time. But the gossip died down, and Equestria recognized her as one of us. It was no longer a big deal.” Celestia nudged Twilight up a flight of stairs. “I suppose you’re thinking that a little more than _talking_ is going to happen, hmm?”

Twilight blushed, realizing that her raging erection was visible to Celestia. Her former teacher excitedly nudged her into the private room, where Candace was on her knees, taking in Luna’s thick dark blue cock inside her pink pussy.

“Oh fuck Lunie!” Cadance moaned. “Make me scream in these soundproof walls! My husband won’t even know!”

“T-Take my dick like a good little girl.” Luna grunted, thrusting inside with both hooves on Cadance’s ass.

Twilight blushed even more; the sight of two Princesses close to her fucking sent even more blood rushing to her cheeks and both sets of her genitalia. Catching her off guard, she almost forgot the words Cadance blurted out.

“I-”

“It’s just roleplay, Twi.” Celestia whispered. “Shining Armor knows _exactly_ the kind of shenanigans his wife gets into.”

It was when Celestia spoke that Luna finally noticed their presence, staring at both of them with wide eyes before she grunted and cursed. Luna pulled out, cum spurting on Cadance’s ass and the floor.

“H-Hey Twilight.” Luna avoided her gaze. “So Celestia must’ve told you about the Alicorn Tradition.”

“Alicorn Tradition?” Twilight looked at Celestia.

“I haven’t, dear Luna.” Celestia looked back at her former student. “As much as we’d love to feel your new appendage inside our pussies, you must find an average mare to rut and lose your virginity to. It is celebrating your new position as royalty, plowing as many civilians as you want.”

“However~” Celestia purred, leaning closer. “There is no rule against sucking off that thick purple cock of yours, if that’s alright with you?”

“Fuck yeah!” Twilight covered her mouth as soon as the two words escaped her mouth. “S-Sorry for my vulgarity, Pri-”

Celestia used her magic to gently lay Twilight on her back, exposing the dick that begged to be pleasured. Twilight felt her mind being blown before the blowjob even began, just earlier today she was a unicorn looking for a cure for her friends! And now here she was, among _fellow_ royalty, anticipating the future fucks and orgies to cum.

Celestia extended her snake-like tongue, allowing it to wrap around Twilight’s cock until the tip of her tongue rubbed against the tip of Twilight’s thick shaft. Twilight moaned, blanking out on the fact that Luna and Cadance were still in the room watching every moment.

Celestia retracted her tongue and began sucking off Twilight’s tip, going further and further down until she was slowly deepthroating it. Twilight felt a _lust,_ a heat, radiating through the tips of her hooves to the tips of her wings. She didn’t think it could get any better until Celestia’s horn lit up, connecting to Twilight’s horn.

When that happened, the room around the two slowly melted away in Twilight’s vision until it was the blue aura that the two stood in when Celestia gave Twilight her wings (and dick). Twilight, no longer seeing herself in the same room as before, began to curse and moan louder.

“The fuh...fucking Princess of goddamn Equestria is sucking me off like a whore!” Twilight gasped. “Satisfy me, slut!”

Celestia batted her long eyelashes, staring at Twilight with her pink eyes, before closing them and sucking Twilight off faster than before. Twilight bucked her hips further into the royal heaven that engulfed her dick, eventually crying out in ecstasy as everything turned to white.

After several moments, she opened her eyes to see that she was in the room again with dry cum all over her cock. She looked up at Celestia, who had drips of cum hanging from her muzzle, looking at Twilight in shock.

“C-Celestia, I’m sorry!” Twilight blushed, covering her dick with her hindlegs. “I just got lost in the moment and I-”

“Don’t be sorry!” Celestia laughed, breaking out of her shocked expression. “I just...hadn’t had a partner like _that_ in a long time. You’re a real spitfire, Sparkle.”

“Oh, thank you!” Twilight giggled like a filly. “You were really good too!”

“Now now, save the flattery for the lucky mare tonight.” Celestia smirked. “Run along now, most of these ponies are already interested in _hooking up_ with new royalty.”

_They are?_

“Yes, Celestia! I won’t let you down!” Twilight grinned, turning around and galloping out of the room. Celestia flinched when Luna put her hoof on her sister’s shoulder.

“You aren’t very subtle, dear sister.” Luna snickered.

“I know.” Celestia sighed, her head drooping towards the floor. “But she has to go through the Alicorn Tradition like the rest of us. But what if she ends up falling in love with this mare?”

“If it’s anything like my _first_ and _only_ time with a normal mare, you won’t have anything to worry about.” Cadance said.

“Easy for you to say, you were always one for stallions.” Celestia smiled. “I think I’m going to turn in for the night, you two feel free to keep having fun.”

Celestia teleported out of sight, leaving Luna and Cadance to their own devices.

“Poor thing hasn’t gotten laid in centuries.” Luna sighed. “She’s always longing after ponies out of her reach.”


	2. Meeting Clear Sky

_Okay, okay. It’s no big deal, you’re just sharing intimate sex with another mare that’s expecting you to fuck like a goddess. No big deal, right?_

The voice inside Twilight’s head badgered Twilight while the lavender alicorn maneuvered around the staring crowd.

_It can’t be one of my best friends, they’re no “average mares.” They’re the Elements of Harmony! I need to fuck a mare that I don’t know, a nameless face in the crowd. Wait, how am I supposed to approach them? “Oh hey, wanna bone?” That’s stupid, Twilight. And you’re stupid for thinking that._

Twilight scowled, wishing that there was a book based off the Alicorn Tradition. It was real, right? What if the other Princesses were just pulling a prank on her?

_No, Celestia wouldn’t blown me if it was a prank. They would’ve just left me to humiliate myself._

“Oh hey, congratulations!”

“Oh, thanks!” Twilight looked at the pink unicorn that had a beautiful tri-colored mane of grayish colors, such as rose and azure.

“Yeah, I was born with this mane,” the unicorn giggled, noticing Twilight’s eyes landed on said mane. “My name is Clear Sky, pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, yes! I’m Twilight Sparkle!” Twilight grinned.

“Well, I know _that,”_ Clear Sky laughed, while Twilight cringed in silence. “Don’t worry though, it must be hard to process being an Element of Harmony, and then becoming a Princess.”

“Yep,” Twilight smiled. “Did you want a tour of the rooms upstairs? There’s lots of luxurious rooms to explore.”

“Oh, why not?” Clear Sky smirked, batting her eyelashes.

Twilight nodded, walking towards the nearest staircase. This was turning out to be easier than she thought!

The truth was, Twilight barely knew what these rooms looked like. She had looked at them from the outside, but never really walked in with the exception of sleeping over for the Canterlot wedding. How was she supposed to improvise a proper tour on the spot? When could they get straight to the fucking?

_Or “gay” to the fucking? Heh, Celestia might like that one._

Twilight slowly walked into a bedroom containing a king-sized bed the color of chocolate, with white lining and rose petals.

“Y’know, we may not know each other that well,” Clear Sky stated. “But I know a horny mare when I see one.”

 _“Wha?”_ Twilight gasped, looking over her shoulder.

Clear Sky smirked, closing the bedroom door shut with her back hoof.

“I figured you were a bit eager to try on that new dick of yours,” Clear Sky admitted. “And I’m happy to oblige, if that’s okay with you?”

“Of course!” Twilight blushed. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to jump inside ya unless-”

Clear Sky trotted up to the new Princess and kissed her on the lips, snaking her tongue inside Twilight’s mouth in a slow motion. Twilight’s wings instinctively wrapped around the unicorn’s shoulders, an overwhelming heat rushing through both of them.

Clear Sky slowly nudged Twilight, causing her to fall back on her haunches and show her purple pounder in full view of her lover. Twilight, lacking sexual knowledge, placed her hoof on Clear Sky’s face.

“Did...did you put those rose petals there?” Twilight asked.

“Nope, must’ve been one of your princess pals,” Clear Sky snickered. “Or your Harmony friends.”

 _Celestia,_ Twilight suspected. _Don’t think about her right now, or her heavenly blowjobs. Focus on this mare, whatever her name was._

Clear Sky gave Twilight’s dick a long lick, staring at Twilight the whole time with bedroom eyes. If they had known each other longer, Twilight might’ve mistaken the look as one out of love and not lust.

 _No, she can’t love me,_ Twilight told herself. _These mares covet my royalty and my dick, nothing more._

In an attempt to distract her thoughts, Twilight put her hooves on each side of the pink mare’s head and lowered her mouth onto her dick. In her inexperienced excitement, Twilight thrusted her dick further into Clear Sky’s mouth, nearly making her gag.

Clear Sky said nothing, going along with it. She started sucking off Twilight, bobbing her head up and down.

“Suck me off, you bitch!” Twilight hissed, thrusting further.

Clear Sky went even faster, more than pleased with her newest Princess’ name-calling. After a few more seconds, Clear Sky pulled Twilight’s cock out of her mouth.

 _“Now,”_ Clear Sky stood over Twilight. _**“For the main event.”**_

Already plenty wet, Clear Sky started impaling herself on Twilight’s cock. While Clear Sky wasn’t too tight, as many stallions had their way with her, Twilight was losing her virginity at that very moment.

“O-Oh, that feels so good,” Twilight moaned, placing her hooves on Clear Sky’s hips. “Fuck me, you slut.”

Clear Sky smirked, as she lifted her slick wet pussy upward, and dropped herself down on Twilight’s thick purple cock. The movements started off slow, but escalated to the pink mare hopping up and down on Twilight.

As much fun as this was, Twilight knew that she had to assert herself as royalty. And lazily sitting on the floor while some nameless whore does all the work wasn’t going to cut it.

Twilight had used to her magic to pull Clear Sky off of her and onto the rose-petal bed, with her face down and ass up. Clear Sky giggled excitedly, wiggling her rump as Twilight joined the bed.

 _“Good girl,”_ Twilight softened, petting her sexual partner like a pet. “In fact…”

Twilight turned to one of the dormant lamps on the nightstand, using her magic to transform it into a black collar with a leash attached. Twilight levitated the object towards her, fastening the collar around Clear Sky’s neck. Twilight easily sunk her long cock back inside Clear Sky, using her magic to yank the leash far back.

 _“T-Twi,”_ Clear Sky moaned through the lack of oxygen.

 _“Ah ah ah,”_ Twilight smirked, thrusting faster. “Pets don’t _**talk.”**_

Clear Sky ceased talking, using her hips to thrust back instead. Twilight was relieved that this whore welcomed her surprise pet play idea. Even the Princess of Friendship didn’t expect the kink, but enjoyed it anyway.

She heard Clear Sky choking on the tight collar, and allowed it to happen for a few seconds before she loosened the pressure, allowing Clear Sky to breath.

“Alright, you whore,” Twilight smirked, cutting the leash off the collar with her teeth. “You can talk now, but only in phrasing me.”

“You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had,” Clear Sky gasped without skipping a beat. “I’m n-never going to forget you, I think I...I think I…”

“You think you what?” Twilight asked.

 _“I think_ _**I love you!”**_ Clear Sky cried. “Let me be your broodmare! I want to have all your foals! _**Please!”**_

“F-Fuck!” Twilight gasped, releasing ropes of her seed inside the slut. “Take my cum then, if you want a bastard foal so badly!”

Twilight was a tiny bit disappointed that she wasn’t able to do the horn connecting move that Celestia pulled earlier, but when she heard Clear Sky indulging her in a fantasy that she didn’t even know she wanted, her cock was sent past the point of no return.

But Twilight wasn’t worried. She heard that most ponies said ‘I love you’ in the heat of sex anyway, it was all talk.

 _“Oh fuck,”_ Twilight groaned, stepping off the bed. There was a trail of jizz from Twilight’s dick, to the pussy still resting on the bed.

Not only was Twilight pleased with her first conquest, but now she could have sex with Celestia! And her best friends if she wanted to!

“Thanks for the good fuck,” Twilight grinned, levitating two bits. “Keep the change, you little slut,”

She threw the two bits onto Clear Sky’s backside, before closing the door and chuckling to herself. She felt proud of herself for finally reaching the big leagues alongside the co-rulers of Equestria. Twilight trotted down the stairs, feeling on top of the world.

Meanwhile, the cum-drunk pink mare was still lying on the bed with her tongue lolling onto the covers. Flipping onto her back and lifting her pussy to face the ceiling, Clear Sky made sure that every drop inside made it to her ovulating womb. After her confession of love, she wanted to have the Princess' foal as soon as possible…


	3. Epilogue

“Push! Push!”

_“Ah,_ it hurts so much!”

“You can do it! You’re almost there!”

Clear Sky screamed, stomping her hoof as she felt the head of her newborn foal exiting her vagina. The unicorn doctors assisted, using their magic to pull the foal all the way out of Clear Sky. While they were cleaning off the filly, Clear Sky had noticed her daughter’s fur color was identical to her royal lover from all those months ago.

It was no surprise to her. Once Twilight had fucked her good, Clear Sky had abstained from vaginal sex entirely. She wanted to make sure that she was indeed carrying the firstborn foal of the Princess of Friendship, an honor that she was elated to hold.

The newborn filly also had pink stripes in her mane that were lighter than Twilight’s raspberry ones. Unlike both her parents, however, she was a pegasus. Clear Sky wasn’t sure if it was because of a pegasus ancestor, but assumed that it was meant to be a permanent reminder of her night with the Princess she had fallen in love with.

The unicorn doctors did a double take at the filly, whispering to each other before placing the foal in her mother’s embrace.

“What would you like to name the filly, Miss Sky?” the unicorn doctor asked.

“Wind Sprint, after my grandmother,” Clear Sky said right away. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Y-Yeah, of course,” the doctor stammered. “Say, have you ever met Twilight Sparkle?”

There it was, the question Clear Sky was anticipating. After what Clear Sky believed to be their ‘lovemaking,’ Twilight had never spoken to her again. But Clear Sky knew that Twilight would always remember their night together. No alicorn, or best friend, would be a better lay than her.

She’d bide her time, and when the moment was perfect, she would make sure she became Twilight's _wife,_ _true love,_ and the mother of _all_ of her foals.

“You could say that,” Clear Sky answered the doctor with a grin.


End file.
